


Crimson

by lunalius



Series: #JOHNTOBER 2019 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Kunten - Freeform, Johnny is Best Man, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Ten and Kun are getting MARRIED, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Ten years of friendship means Johnny isn't surprised by the choices Ten makes anymore. | For #JOHNTOBER 2019.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This Kunten is dedicated to Natasha look I finally wrote one

Johnny inspected the tiny boutonniere in his hands. Its flowers were tiny white balls, petals light as a feather. It was fake, of course, but that didn’t make it feel any less delicate. “These are called…. gypsophilia?”

The florist, Momo, nodded. “Baby’s breath might be easier.”

“What does it mean?” Ten asked, peering around Johnny’s arm.

“Those are often used in marriage,” Momo replied. “Everlasting love, faith, innocence–”

“Put that down, Johnny. I’m not going to be a liar on my wedding day.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and placed it gently back on the table. It’s not like he was surprised by Ten’s insistence on divulging his sex life to everyone, but after ten years of friendship, the charm had very much worn off.

“Oh, this is nice,” Johnny said, reaching for one in the corner. “A pinecone. Great for a fall wedding.”

“It means spiritual consciousness and enlightenment.”

“Oh, guess we can’t use this one, then. What a shame!” 

“Hey!” Ten pouted, “Kun’s enlightened.”

“Yeah, but both of you are wearing the same boutonniere,” Johnny pointed out. “I thought you didn’t want to be a liar at your wedding.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you wanted one that would apply to both of you, perhaps one that symbolises your relationship? Like love?” Sorn cocked her head, “Assuming that’s what your marriage is about.”

Johnny spluttered, coughing out his laughter as Ten flushed deep red. “I love my fiancé, thank you very much!”

“In that case, may I suggest lavender?” She pointed at a tiny paper lavender sample towards the front. “It means devotion, grace, calmness–”

“That won’t work,” Johnny and Ten said at once. Sorn blinked a few times.

“Alright. We do have a rose and orchid combo. I know you mentioned you didn’t want roses, but the orchid signifies devotion and strength.”

“I don’t want roses, but I do like orchids, and so does Kun…” Ten mumbled.

“We could get you a deep crimson rose for fall. The darker red, the more passion. And,” Sorn added, passing a boutonniere with a small, wild-looking rose and a huge orchid sitting at its base, which Johnny immediately knew Ten would fall in love with, “We can use orchids with the bigger tube.”

Ten blinked. “Bigger tube?”

“This middle petal here. The ancient Greeks believed orchids with the bigger tubes signified male virility.”

It seemed Sorn had figured the groom out already. Ten turned to Johnny with sparkling eyes, and Johnny contemplated how he was going to explain to Kun that his fiancé had chosen a boutonniere that basically meant ‘big dicks; lots of sex’. Kun would probably say something like “well, it ain’t wrong” and fill Johnny with yet more conflicting feelings about how fucking gross but also perfect for each other they were.

“Okay,” Johnny sighed, pulling his phone out. “We can add it to the shortlist.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Orchids and Ancient Greece](https://www.blueorchidblog.com/history-of-orchids/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)   
[Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny)


End file.
